


Look at You, Puppy

by roseonyourcoffindoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonyourcoffindoor/pseuds/roseonyourcoffindoor
Summary: Remus just likes to watch Sirius squirm.





	Look at You, Puppy

Sirius is stretched out across a couch in the corner of the Gryffindor commons, head resting on Remus’ lap. When the last of the students climb the stairs, leaving them to their own devices, Sirius shifts his eyes up to Remus.

Remus hums. He closes his book and puts it away on a nearby table and reaches for his wand. 

“How does it feel, Pads?”

Sirius rolls his eyes. “Feels like a bloody nuisance. I thought those girls were never going to bed, and you’d have had me wear it all day long for fuck-all. I rather think I’ve been hard since breakfast.”

Remus smiles as he whispers an incantation, and Sirius twists a bit as he sharply draws in a breath.

“Oh, not a fan, Pads? Should we put it away and call it a failed experiment?” Remus asks, raising his wand with a raised eyebrow.

“F - _oh_ \- fuck you, Rem. Get me off, bloody bastard.” Remus flicks his wand, minutely amplifying the vibrations. “Fuck, _please_.”

“Mm, please? Do you _beg_ now, Sirius, like a dog? Let’s hear it then.”

Sirius lets out a frustrated whine and buries his face in Remus’s crotch when he feels his boyfriend’s cock twitch under his cheek at the sound. Sirius knows that while Remus was not the one with the plug pressing against his prostate all day, at meals, in class, attempting to whisper about their latest scheme with James, the knowledge that Sirius had was enough to have Remus on edge all day, too. He presses his open mouth against the place he knows Remus’ head to be, exhaling hot breath and looking up at him.

He pulls the zipper down with sure fingers and pulls his cock out, groaning and looking at it unfocused. Remus’s lips part as he gives his wand another quick wave to turn the vibrations down to a slow, steady hum before dropping his wand. Sirius isn’t teasing, but he isn’t building a rhythm or seeming too intent on his goal, either. He’s trying to breathe shaky breaths through his nose, swirl his tongue when he comes up, brow wrinkled in concentration.

Remus slides his hands into Sirius’s hair and tugs at the sensitive spot at his nape, earning another drawn out, stifled moan, and Sirius relaxing around him as Remus starts to guide his head easily, up and down, up and down. 

Remus feels the building, feeling so good after waiting so long for this, looking down at his boyfriend like he can’t believe what’s happening to him, can’t believe how good he feels. It’s not long before he tugs Sirius up, more stray clumps of hair falling in his face as he’s pulled off, and Remus is moaning and coming and streaking his cheek, his lip, his tongue, his black waves. Sirius looks up at Remus awestruck as he rolls onto his back, head still resting on Remus’ leg as he watches him tuck himself away again, and then reach up to card fingers through Sirius’s hair. Sirius leans into the touch, knowing his hair is disgusting now and Remus is only worsening the problem, but not able to make himself give a damn. He just wants this, Remus’ hands pressed to his cheeks, cupping his face, thumbs smoothing over his jaw, pushing the long strands out of the way. Sirius is breathing heavily, inhaling sharply, mouth dropping open and closing again on repeat. He can’t help shuddering. The vibrations are not-quite-enough, not really, but he’s getting there slowly.

“Good puppy, mm Pads? So good. You want me to blow you?”

Sirius nods furiously and starts to shift before Remus chuckles, “Sorry, love, not tonight.” He’s enjoying watching Sirius writhe way too much. He’s starting to sweat and Remus is still pushing fingers through his hair soothingly, unsticking it from his forehead and petting it, humming.

“Moony, Moony, _please?_ ”

“You’re so pretty, Pads, you look so fuckable. Look at you, puppy, you’re _blushing_. You’re gorgeous, I can’t stand it, I want you to come like this, okay? You want that?”

Sirius is whining pretty consistently by now, getting louder, looking desperate. He growls at Remus, moves like he can’t decide whether to hide his face against his tummy or look up at him, beautiful, handsome Remus, looking at Sirius like he’s the most fascinating man on the planet right now.

He can hardly catch his breath as he draws nearer, trying to wriggle around to shift the plug inside him and hump the couch, beyond shame, just wanting to _come_.

Remus whispers gently to him as Sirius grasps a hand pressed to his cheek and holds it there tightly, and his mouth falls open in a gasp and his body stills, and then he’s rocking slowly, near tears, moaning loudly and shuddering, and then there’s a wet spot on his trousers and Remus is whispering a spell and reaching for his hand. They sneak up the stairs and into Remus’s bed where he pulls the toy out slowly and kisses Sirius’ neck softly as they drift into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever posted in years & so the first i'm really happy with. i'm also currently working on a podfic for another fic  
> and i made a blog, currently at roseonyourcoffindoorao3.tumblr.com. i appreciate any feedback!


End file.
